


The Magazine

by Ingsoc



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie catch Bobby jack off with a porn mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magazine

'Finally, I thought she never give me a break' Bobby thought as he manage to get rid of his nosy mother who went to the kitchen to make dinner. Bobby took his new issue of "Asian Sluts" from under his bed, pull down his pants and began to rub his fast erecting cock.

At the same time Connie made her way from her house to the Hills residence, she rung the door bell greeted Bobby mother hello and way on her way to Bobby room.

"BOBBY!" is all that Connie could say as she open the door was shocked to see Bobby, pants down with a dirty magazine, masturbating. she quickly close the door as to not attract unwanted attention from Bobby's mother while Bobby himself cover his private parts with a blanket.

"WOW" is all that Connie could say. they stare at each other for several minutes, both are too embarrassed to talk to each other as Connie finally sat down next to him and try to break of the silence.

"So, hmmm... did you do this often?"

"Sometimes" is all that Bobby could replay.

"Well, hmmm, it's natural. I guess", Connie pick up his dirty magazine and start browsing it and looking at all the beautifully Asian women with large breasts. all she could do was to sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing it's just that... that I always thought you fancy Asians and this was one of the reasons you dating me but I could never match any of those girls!" and if Booby didn't know what she meant Connie took a long look at her breasts. they just started to developed and were no match to the gear of those girls in the magazine.

"Maybe, but you still beautiful and I still would have wanted to see them" say the blushing Bobby.

Connie didn't replay, instead she took off her t-shirt revealing her white bra. she then remove the blanket that Bobby use to hide his member who by now has began to rise again. she then slowly began to pull down her bra, revealing her small breast and brown nipples, Connie could see that Bobby enjoying himself and that his cock become harder and bigger so she decide to take it to the next level and began to massage her breasts and twitch her nipples as they grew harder under her hands.

Connie could see that Bobby member was in full erection and that his hands began to rub it again. she then reached with her hand and grab Bobby cock as she smile to his and began to stroke it, feeling the heat of it as she transfer her hand up and down it and then she send her second hand and started playing with his balls.

Connie than grew bolder so she stand up from the bed so she face Booby and then got on her knees in front of his and lower her head toward Bobby cock, send her tongue and began to lick the helmet of Bobby's dick, she then put her lips on it and with caution began to took his member to her mouth, each time goes deeper and inside a new part of his cock to her mouth.

As Bobby enjoyed the feeling of his member in her wet mouth and began to fill that he is about to come his door room opened and his enter.

"BOBBY!? CONNIE!?" the shocked Peggy Hill said as she saw her little boy getting a wet blowjob from the Souphanousinphones daughter.

Booby try to say something but no words came from his mouth and it was Connie who first try to explain the situation.

"Ms. Hill, Bobby and I, we..." just as Connie began to speak Bobby finally explode shooting her on Connie right cheek.


End file.
